


Одной дорогой в разных сапогах

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как они нашли Стива, и два дня с тех пор, как его выпустили из больницы, а он до сих пор блуждал по собственному дому, как по незнакомой территории.





	Одной дорогой в разных сапогах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We walk the same path, but got on different shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070783) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

— Сядь и успокойся, — сказал Дэнни и потом добавил, потому что Стив не сел и не успокоился, а продолжил, прихрамывая, рыскать по комнате: — Да блядь.

Прозвучало достаточно резко, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива. Он остановился и посмотрел на Дэнни так, словно только сейчас понял, что был не один в комнате, и это открытие вызвало у него раздражение. Дэнни еще раз тихо выругался. Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как они нашли Стива, и два дня с тех пор, как его выпустили из больницы, а он до сих пор блуждал по собственному дому, как по незнакомой территории. Дэнни хотелось свалить его на пол, сесть сверху и не вставать, пока Стив не вспомнит, что его окружают стены, а не деревья и лианы.

Он подавил этот порыв и повторил попытку, сознательно стараясь убрать из голоса нетерпение:

— Ну же, детка, присядь. Надо поменять повязки.

Несколько секунд Стив сверлил его взглядом, потом закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул. Он прошествовал — точнее, это можно было бы назвать шествием, если бы он не двигался так медленно — на кухню и опустился на стул спиной к Дэнни, взявшись руками за плетеные прутья прямой спинки.

Ни слова за пять дней. Практически неделю. Ебись конем проглотившая Стива безымянная полоса джунглей, куда его сбросили ублюдки из картеля. Ладно, может, и не безымянная. Тут у всего есть названия, но Дэнни один хер не собирался их запоминать. Возможно, логичнее было бы винить картель, а не джунгли, но все равно: нахуй джунгли. И боже храни каждую деталь военного оборудования, благодаря которому Стив вернулся более-менее невредимым.

— Дэнни, чего ты возишься?

Прошло четыре дня, а голос Стива все еще звучал как стертая наждачная бумага.

Дэнни тряхнул головой и постарался сосредоточиться.

— А ты куда-то торопишься? Много дел? Готовишься в одиночку вынести еще один картель?

Он заставил себя подойти к спине Стива, покрытой синяками и голой, не считая белой марлевой заплатки на широком пластыре между лопатками, потому что Стив не удосужился что-нибудь надеть, помимо старых шорт. Собравшись с духом, он осторожно подцепил край пластыря. Сцепление с израненной кожей казалось легким, почти минимальным, но Стив все равно зашипел, а Дэнни был настолько напряжен, что вздрогнул даже от такого слабого сигнала о боли и резко дернул за край вместо того, чтобы плавно потянуть.

— Ебать, — выругался Стив. Тихо, но лишь потому, что стиснул при этом зубы.

— Прости, прости.

— Если бы я мог дотянуться сам…

— Да знаю я, знаю.

Дэнни нанес заживляющую мазь на крошечные колотые раны, стараясь на них не смотреть. Кожа Стива была горячей на ощупь — отек синяков в сочетании со слабой лихорадкой, которая держалась у него с тех пор, как ему зашили разрыв селезенки. Не инфекция — так заверили врачи, — просто истощение и реакция на операцию. Но лихорадка всю ночь не давала ему уснуть, и недостаток сна сделал его даже более дерганым и параноидальным, чем обычно. У Дэнни внезапно появилось желание стукнуть того умника, который разрешил Стиву уйти из больницы и свалил дальнейший уход за ним на Дэнни.

По крайней мере, раны начали заживать. Девять маленьких проколов, расположенных в легко угадываемом узоре подошвы футбольного бутса, определенно выглядели розовее и чище, чем имели право выглядеть после почти недели в (ебучих безымянных и кишащих бактериями) джунглях.

Хоть и маленькие, они тревожили Дэнни сильнее, чем другие травмы Стива, — сильнее, чем вся жуткая палитра его синяков, вывихнутое правое колено и паразиты, которых до сих пор не удалось полностью вывести из его организма. Сильнее, чем внутренние повреждения, которые требовали операции. Может быть, потому, что Стив не сказал ни слова о том, откуда у него по центру спины отпечаток подошвы, и Дэнни оставалось только представлять, как он там появился. Представлять, как какой-то выродок толкает связанного, беспомощного Стива лицом в мокрую грязь, бьет ногой между лопатками, пока Стив пытается не захлебнуться, и от этих мыслей внутри Дэнни все просто...

— Ауч, — сказал Стив, на этот раз громко. Он поднялся со стула. — Да что с тобой? Неужели так сложно сменить повязку, не превращая это в пытку?

И вот они снова сверлили друг друга взглядами, словно стояли через вражеское поле.

Дэнни провел по лицу рукой и заставил себя успокоиться.

— Сядь обратно, нужно закончить.

— Только не тебе, Эдвард Руки-ножницы.

Стив выглядел безумно — глаза красные, кожа серая от усталости. Дэнни почувствовал укол иррационального страха, как будто мог потерять Стива в джунглях даже сейчас, не сходя с места.

— Слушай, — сказал он с плохо сдерживаемым напряжением и, возможно, тоже немного на взводе, — у меня есть идея. Давай попробуем пересесть на другое место, поменять перспективу.

Должно быть, в его голосе проскользнуло что-то отчаянное, потому что Стив нахмурился, примирительно поднял руки и позволил Дэнни погнать его в ванную на первом этаже.

Порывшись в ящиках тумбы, Дэнни нашел то, что однажды тут видел: старое круглое зеркальце для бритья.

— Вот.

Он вложил зеркальце Стиву в руку, затем осторожно, стараясь почти не касаться, повернул Стива так, чтобы тот стоял спиной к большому зеркалу над раковиной. Потом он залез на тумбу и поставил аптечку себе на колени.

— Ну вот. Теперь, если подержишь… Да, вот так. Теперь ты сможешь наблюдать за всем, что я делаю, видишь? И сразу заметишь, если я начну делать что-то не так.

Стив все еще хмурился, но сделал, как Дэнни сказал, и часть напряжения заметно стекла с его плеч. Дэнни вздохнул. Как он и думал, Стив был дерганым из-за того, что не мог видеть происходящего. По крайней мере, отчасти.

После этого дело пошло на лад. Дэнни нанес оставшуюся мазь и отрезал марлю нужной длины. Он сосредоточился на том, что было прямо перед ним — на целебном запахе мази, на холодных металлических ножницах, на липком пластыре. Стив сидел неподвижно, как статуя.

— Вот и все.

Пригладив последнюю полоску, Дэнни впервые за последние несколько минут осторожно поднял голову. Он нашел взгляд Стива в маленьком зеркале, но сосредоточенный не на спине, как ожидалось, а на лице Дэнни.

В ограниченном окошке, захватившем отражение глаз и скул, Стив больше не выглядел безумным, просто уставшим, больным и, возможно, немного грустным. Кожа в уголках его глаз собралась морщинками, но не такими, как от улыбки — в этом Дэнни был уверен, хоть и не видел рот Стива.

— Прости, — сказал Стив. — Я не понимал.

Когда он сидел вот так и руки Дэнни лежали на его спине, прямо над легкими, Дэнни чувствовал произносимые им слова так же ясно, как слышал. Внезапно смутившись, он повел плечами и убрал руки. Он не представлял, что выдавало Стиву его лицо, пока сам он думал, что полностью сосредоточен на ранах.

Стив повернулся, положил зеркало на тумбу и встал прямо перед Дэнни. Они были так близко, что Дэнни задевал коленом его бедро. Стив кратко и с силой сжал его руку.

— Я вернулся, — сказал он. — Теперь точно.

Дэнни посмотрел в его глаза — попытался заглянуть в них по-настоящему, заметить во взгляде следы ползучих лоз, пауков, грязи, унижения. Но что есть глаза, кроме как набор нервов и нейронов? Какие доказательства они могут дать? Дэнни придется принять слова Стива на веру или не принимать вовсе.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — С возвращением.


End file.
